¡Es mi Primer Día! - Una Historia de Ayuda Mundial
by HeliosTaranis
Summary: Un novato llega a Ayuda Mundial y deberá pasar por un período de prueba antes de ser asignado como empleado. Oscar recibirá la tarea de guiarlo y prepararlo como un futuro empleado de la empresa. ¿Qué es lo podría salir mal?
1. 01 - Preparaciones

EPISODIO 01 - PREPARACIONES

\- Y bien, como te iba diciendo, el tipo se puso a jugar GTA 5 en medio de la clase, el profesor lo vio y le preguntó "¿Que carajo estas haciendo?" a lo que le responde el otro que "Estoy estudiando acerca de los indices de criminalidad de San Francisco" ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? ¡El profesor le puso la mayor nota! ¡Que injusticia!

\- Si, entiendo que es algo molesto pero... - hablaba el sujeto a través de la pantalla de televisión - ¿Me podría decir de una vez como arreglar el problema de la pantalla azul de mi computadora?

Oscar se encontraba en su oficina atendiendo la llamada de un cliente. Era ya una costumbre para el empleado de casco azul y blanco que respondiera las llamadas con tan poco interés, que solía contar momentos de su vida. Esto reflejaba su pobre rendimiento y bajo sueldo aparte del mal trato de su jefe (Aunque esto último era cuestionable, ya que el jefe era alguien de carácter psicópata y espartano)

\- ¡No me interrumpas! - respondió Oscar - ¿Por donde iba? ¡Ah sí! ¡El muy imbécil del profesor se puso a jugar GTA con el tipo y nosotros sufriendo en el examen de álgebra!

El ruido de unos pasos llamó la atención de Oscar.

\- Bueno – se apresuró a cambiar de tema – Para quitar la pantalla azul, simplemente usa una brocha y un balde de pintura negra ¡Y listo! Muchas gracias por usar el servicio de Ayuda Mundial, que tenga un buen día, nos vemos, ¡Chao!

Antes que su cliente pudiera siquiera responder, Oscar cortó la videollamada. Al rato entró en su oficina alguien muy particular, la pesadilla de Oscar desde la secundaria. Oscar deseaba cualquier cosa, por muy dolorosa que fuese, en lugar de estar con la terrible y horripilante... Rebeca.

\- ¡Buenos días Ronaldo!

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Mi nombre es Oscar, vil criatura sin corazón! - respondió enojado

\- Oh vamos – la chica de casco negro y cian se cruzó de brazos – Este es un lindo día y no deberías de estar amargado Octavio.

\- Hmm, ¿Sabes como alegrarme el día? Ve y comprate un boleto de lotería, amenaza a los dueños de la agencia para que te den el premio mayor y usá ese dinero para ir a un viaje con todos los gastos pagos de mil días y mil noches a la mismísima mierda!

Los dos callaron por unos segundos hasta que Rebeca rompió el silencio sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco:

\- ¿Ya terminaste Juan Alberto?

\- Si – suspiró Oscar, impaciente - Así que si ya vos te sentís contenta con hacerme sentir miserable con tu presencia, seguiré atendiendo las llamadas entrantes mientras me tomo un trago de whisky!

Rebeca se llevó la mano a la cara, en señal de frustración.

\- Oscar, en primer lugar, esa no es forma de hablar a tu supervisora. - comentó – En segundo lugar, no hacés más que hablar de temas nada importantes con tus clientes en lugar de hacer tu trabajo. No creas que no he escuchado las llamadas así como las quejas de tu asistente Sebastián, ¿Eh?

\- Esto... esto... ¡No es nada! - Oscar fingió seguridad en si mismo – Son solo llamadas, ¿No? No es como que se lo hayas dicho al jefe, ¿Verdad? - se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de cambiar su tono de voz a uno más inseguro - ¿Verdad?

\- Augusto, ¿Por que crees que tu sueldo tiene valores negativos?

\- ¿En serio? Eso explica por qué el jefe me cobra ahora mil pesos al mes... Espera. - se dirigió a Rebeca enojado - ¡Argh! ¡Eres una hija de...!

\- Y en tercer lugar – Rebeca le interrumpió – El jefe ha dicho que posiblemente perdone tu incompetencia si cumples con una tarea que te tiene para vos.

\- Bueno, ya con tenerte como supervisora creo que no hay nada peor que pueda pasarme... ¿De que se trata?

\- Ah, es un empleado nuevo que llega a la empresa. De acuerdo al jefe se trata de alguien especial, por lo que el jefe quiere ponerlo en un período de prueba antes de contratarlo. Tu serás quien se encargue de prepararlo y ayudarlo.

\- Hmm. Es raro que no sea el jefe en persona quien me dé las ordenes. ¿Donde esta él?

\- Esta ocupado, parece que el jefe discute con su primo o algo así por videollamada. El pibe habla raro, por cierto.

\- Entiendo ¿Y cuando llegará el nuevo? ¿Quién es él?

\- El jefe dijo que lo sabrías en cuanto lo vieras. Solo espero que no le pidas que recoja el jabón, Manolo.

\- ¡Arghhh! - Oscar dio un puñetazo en la mesa - ¡No me recuerdes eso1 Aún me duelen mis cuatro bolas por la patada de Diego!

Rebeca empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- Hablando de Héctor – dijo Oscar – Se está tardando mucho en su misión...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sebastián no se encuentra contigo?

\- Ah, es que acudió a una llamada hace poco. Como vio que yo no estaba interesado, decidió encargarse de ello, solo.

Mientras tanto... A cientos de kilómetros de ahí... en una base en el fondo de un cañón...

\- ¡Ya les dije, montón de pelotudos, que yo no tengo nada que ver con esta pelea!

Sebastian se hallaba rodeado por soldados de armaduras rojizas. Estos lo apuntaban con sus rifles de asalto de forma amenazante.

\- Miralo Simmons – habló uno de ellos, un sargento de armadura carmesí hacia uno de armadura granate – Un vulgar miembro del equipo azul mintiendo para salvar su vida. ¡Y ellos decían ser los más valientes de su clase! ¡Ja ja!

\- De hecho señor... – respondió uno de armadura naranja - No se parece a alguien del equipo azul que haya visto antes.

\- ¿Acaso te aprieta el casco Grif? ¡Es obvio que tratan de confundirnos! Este hombre se echó encima un balde de pintura blanca, pero se le olvidaron estas marcas verde azuladas! ¡Que descuidado!

\- La pintura no se pega tan fácilmente en el metal, Sarge – intervino Simmons

\- ¡Eso es cierto! - añadió uno de armadura rosa – La pintura de pared corriente no se pegaba a mi armadura, por lo que tuve que usar una pintura para coches Barbies. Inteligente, ¿No?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Donut? - preguntó Grif – Yo creía que esa armadura venía así de fábrica.

\- ¡Bien pensado Donut! - exclamó alegre Sarge, el sargento - ¡Podemos infiltrarnos en la base azul usando baldes de pintura para mezclarnos entre ellos y atacarlos por la espalda!

Sebastián levantó la mano.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar y decirme de una vez por qué razón llamaron al servicio de Ayuda Mundial?

\- ¡Cierra la boca prisionero, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a Grif!

\- ¿De que habla Sarg- ¡AUCH!

Sarge disparó a Grif en el pie, quien empezó a saltar por el dolor.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¿¡Por que hizo eso señor?!

\- Amenazas Grif. Siempre funcionan – se dirigió a Donut – Como decía, ¿Cuantos baldes de pintura usaste, Donut?

Sebastian bajó la mirada, avergonzado, hablando para sí en voz baja:

\- Y yo que creía que nadie podía ser más imbécil que Oscar...


	2. 02 - Bienvenido a Ayuda Mundial

EPISODIO 02 – BIENVENIDO A AYUDA MUNDIAL

Al día siguiente, en las instalaciones de Ayuda Mundial, Oscar salió satisfecho de los baños del personal, estirando sus brazos mientras iba de camino a su oficina.

\- Ahhh... - bostezaba – Esas siestas en el baño son lo único que me da las esperanzas de seguir viviendo en esta empresa de mierda, iré a ver si hay llamadas en el buzón de men- ¿eh?

En la oficina de Oscar se hallaba alguien de armadura vinotinto con franjas amarillas, revisando la compuerta que correspondía a las conexiones y máquinas de la computadora que atendía las videollamadas. A su lado había una caja de herramientas y hurgaba entre el enorme cableado eléctrico del aparato.

\- ¡Hey! - llamó Oscar, molesto - ¿Qué carajo haces en mi oficina?

El indviduo seguía trabajando sin decir ni una palabra

\- ¡Te estoy hablando idiota! ¡Deja de hurgar en mi computadora!

No hubo respuesta, continuaba revisando entre los cables mientras silbaba una canción.

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó Oscar - ¡Contaré hasta tres y si en ese momento no te detienes y respondes a mis preguntas, voy a darte una patada tan grande en el culo que mi bota va a quedar tatuada en tus gluteos! ¡Uno...!

El sujeto no se inmutaba.

\- ¡DOS!

De pronto, el ruido de un cortocircuito sorprendió al empleado de armadura azul y blanca, quien dio un salto de pavor.

\- ¡Oh mi dios!

Una musica comenzó a sonar en la oficina. Una melodía que recordaba bastante al Tetris acompañada de voces y coros en ruso, la cual se llegó a escuchar ampliamente en varios lados de la empresa.

\- ¡Uff! ¡Al fin funciona! - dijo el sujeto, quien se trataba de una chica - ¡Nunca había visto tantos cables en un aparato!

La chica se puso de pie. No llevaba casco, por lo que Oscar pudo contemplar el aspecto de aquella joven de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos grises. Su coleta caía sobre su hombro y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! - dijo a Oscar, secándose el sudor – No sabía que estabas ahí. Este lugar es bastante raro, con tantos cables y luces mi cabeza da vueltas... Bonita música, ¿No?

La chica sonrió, Oscar estaba confundido.

\- Emm... ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué hablas con acento ruso o... alemán?

La chica iba a responder cuando una voz enojada llegó a oidos de ambos.

\- ¡Oscar! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre poner música en el trabajo? ¡Mas te vale quitarla en este momento si no quieres que use tus costillas como xilófono!

\- ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste, imbécil? - gritó Oscar, levantando los brazos desesperadamente - ¡Ya oiste al jefe! ¡Apágalo! ¡Apagalo!

\- ¡Oye "Dummkopf"! ¡No me hables de esa forma! Ya lo apago, ¿De acuerdo?

La chica volvió a la compuerta, desconectando unos cables y sacando un pequeño tocadiscos con un disco de vinilo del interior. La música se detuvo de inmediato, volviendo a la calma y el silencio de la oficina, interrumpido nada más que por los sonidos de las diversas luces del tablero de mandos.

\- Ufff... menos mal – suspiró aliviado Oscar - ¿Como carajo conectaste un tocadiscos a la computadora?

\- Ah, eso. - miró a la computadora - Es una suerte que ese "aparato" funciona como los cañones Tesla y las radios, asi logré identificar los cables de los altavoces y los conecté al tocadiscos. Pero no me imagine que era algo tan complicado trabajar con cosas tan... futuristas

Oscar estaba confundido

\- Ehhh... entiendo. ¿Y quién eres tu?

Justo antes que pudiera responder a la pregunta, la misma voz enojada de antes volvió a hablar, yendo en dirección a la oficina.

\- Oscar, quiero explicaciones. ¿Qué fue esa música que...

Un individuo de traje negro con marcas amarillas se asomó por la oficina, dejando de hablar al ver a Oscar junto a la pelirroja de ojos grises, esta última llevando en sus manos el aparato que había hecho sonar la música. Oscar se percató de esto último y gritó:

\- ¡FUE ELLA! ¡Ella fue la de la música! ¡Yo la intenté detener pero...!

\- ¡"Blyat"! ¡Camarada traidor!

La chica se enojó hasta el punto de querer arrojarle encima el fonógrafo al empleado cuando el Jefe intervino de sorpresa, sacando su torreta como por arte de magia.

\- ¡SILENCIO LOS DOS! - gritó, apuntando su torreta – ¡No toleraré peleas en esta oficina, así que guarden la calma si quieren conservar sus gónadas!

\- S-si jefe... - respondió Oscar, cubriendose la cabeza agachado con una voz temerosa

El Jefe dio un pequeño suspiro, guardando de vuelta su torreta. Era un misterio el cómo lograba hacer aparecer y desaparecer la torreta de esa forma, aunque la chica parecía sorprendida por esto.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? - preguntó - ¿También saben como miniaturizar armas?

\- No se de lo que está hablando señorita Tanya – comentó el Jefe – Así que cierre la boca.

\- ¿Eh? - Oscar se puso de pie - ¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?

\- Oscar, ella es la señorita Tanya. Estará bajo tu guía mientras pasa el período de prueba.

\- ¿Período de prueba? ¡Ah! ¿Ella es la chica nueva? Rebeca me había hablado de ello, pero... ¿A que se refiere con período de prueba?

El jefe dio unos pasos, recorriendo la oficina lentamente de un lado a otro mientras los dos lo observaban. Luego de unos segundos se sentó en una de las sillas. Tanya lo imitó al mismo tiempo, con otra silla que se encontraba cerca de ella.

\- Oscar – habló el Jefe - Como bien sabes, eres la peor escoria de mierda que podría existir en el mundo, por no decir que me caes mal y tu incompetencia ha costado MUCHO dinero a la empresa. ¡En la última semana, aún bajo la supervisión de Rebeca en tu día libre, volaste un bar en pedazos, destruiste dos vehículos y un tanque y mandaste al hospital a varios civiles y soldados inocentes!

Las últimas palabras del jefe resonaron en la oficina, el empleado de casco azul y blanco no pudo hacer más nada que responder con un vacío y deplorable "gracias Jefe"

\- Por esta razón, me veo obligado a hacer un período de prueba a los nuevos aspirantes como empleados de Ayuda Mundial, a fin de evitar que OTROS imbéciles como tú Oscar... lleguen a la base – continuó el jefe – Esta prueba tendrá como prioridad a los aspirantes que tengan una actitud o capacidades poco "ordinarias".

\- Y... ¿Que tiene de particular esta chica?

\- Llamame Tanya, por favor. - intervino ella – Yo vengo de...

\- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! - gritó el Jefe – Ejem... quiero decir, yo me encargo de esto, Tanya. Como decía Oscar, ella viene de un país que, emm... sería equivalente a la "Rusia Soviética", aunque... también habla alemán, eso creo...

Tanya frunció el ceño, parecía no tenerle tanto miedo al Jefe como Oscar. "Es posible que no haya sufrido alguna de sus torturas" pensaba. A lo mejor era cuestión de tiempo para que Tanya adquiriera el mismo miedo a su superior al igual que el resto de empleados (con la excepción de, -quizá- Rebeca)

\- Ohh, eso explica su acento. - comentó Oscar - ¿Y también sabe preparar Vodka?

\- Oscar, no seas racista. - dijo el Jefe – Ella no esta "familiarizada" con nuestra tecnología, puesto que tiende a usar aparatos de vapor y un armamento anticuado.

\- ¡"Stop"! - protestó Tanya, enojada - ¡Afirmar eso es un insulto! ¡Mis rifles y revólveres podrían perforar estos cascos y abrirles el cráneo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¿Por que los llama anticuados?

El jefe la observó por unos segundos, vio sobre la mesa un casco de color vinotinto que supondría que era parte del traje que llevaba Tanya.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿Por que no estas usando el casco Tanya? Por seguridad, los empleados deben llevarlos puestos todo el tiempo.

\- Si, eso me pregunto yo también – agregó Oscar - ¿Por que no lo usas?

\- Son calurosos -respondió la joven, dirigiéndose al empleado - Es molesto llevar estos cascos tan incómodos y sentir como si la piel te hirviera. ¿Cómo hacen para sobrevivir?

\- ¿Has probado activar la refrigeración líquida?

Tanya estaba confundida

\- ¿A-a que te refieres con refrigeración? - preguntó

\- Solo presiona aquel pequeño botón verde y luego el azul que están cerca del cuello, dentro de la armadura. - explicó Oscar - A continuación, colócate el casco.

Tanya tomó el casco (que tenía marcado por un lado en pequeñas letras blancas: "Air Assault Helmet - Reach") y procedió a realizar cada una de las indicaciones que le había dado el empleado de azul y blanco. Tras colocarse el casco, al rato sintió un frescor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, como si tuviese un ventilador incorporado en el interior.

\- ¡Uff! ¡Tenías razón! ¡"Danke" camarada!

\- Te esta diciendo "gracias" Oscar – dijo el Jefe – Me sorprende que siendo un perfecto idiota, sepas manejar esa función del traje a la perfección.

\- En realidad aprendí por las malas. - comentó – Es una larga historia... en la que tuvieron que ver un exceso de refrigeración y mis bolas... resulta que-

\- ¡Oscar, si te atreves a contar esa asquerosa historia te arrancaré el cráneo y te golpearé con él hasta matarte!

\- ¡Si señor!

Tanya observó al Jefe, sorprendida por su temperamento.

\- ¿Arrancarle el cráneo y golpearlo con él hasta matarlo? - dijo para sí - Eso no es físicamente posible...


	3. 03 - Aprendiendo en el Trabajo

EPISODIO 03 – APRENDIENDO EN EL TRABAJO

De nuevo, a varios kilómetros de Ayuda Mundial, Sebastián huía de la base en la que había estado cautivo. Estaba acompañado de sus rescatistas, un par de viejos conocidos de los que no se habría imaginado que acudirían en su ayuda.

\- ¡Sigue adelante Sebastián! ¡Alfredo y yo los distraeremos!

\- ¡Tomen eso pedazos de mie**a!

El comando especial Samuel, junto a su fiel compañero Alfredo cubrían a Sebastián con fuego de cobertura, dándole el tiempo suficiente para llegar al jeep. El soldado Simmons se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Está huyendo al Puma, Grif! - dijo - ¡Debemos detenerlo!

\- Simmons, ya quedamos en que se llama Warthog – respondió Grif - ¿Es necesario que vuelvas con ese chiste?

\- ¡Solo cállate y dispara!

Sebastián había llegado al jeep, al lado del puesto de copiloto. Poco después los dos comandos militares se le unieron.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí Samuel? - preguntó Sebastián, sorprendido por la presencia del hermano de su peor compañía: Oscar.

\- En realidad, fue pura casualidad – contestó – A Alfredo y a mi nos ordenaron investigar el área por la supuesta actividad de "Freelancers". Pero en vista de las circunstancias, creo que son solo un montón de idiotas los que pueblan este lugar.

\- Oh sí, ya me di cuenta de- Oh mierda... ¡AGACHATE!

Un misil pasó sobre las cabezas de ambos. Samuel respondió con varios disparos a la base.

\- ¡Wow! - exclamó Alfredo - ¡Esos pen**jos son lo máximo! ¡Jujuju! ¡Atacándonos con un misil por la espalda! ¡Que genial!

\- Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos – sugirió Samuel.

Al mismo tiempo, en la base roja, Sarge llevaba un lanzacohetes en el hombro mientras veía como los comandos escapaban con el rehén.

\- ¡Maldita sea Donut! ¡Se están escapando! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

\- Le dije que ese lanzacohetes chino no era de buena calidad señor – respondió Donut

\- Chinos hijos de puta... - tiró el lanzacohetes al suelo - ¡Donut! ¡Llama a los otros! ¡Llegó la hora de hacer un asalto directo a los azules!

De vuelta en Ayuda Mundial...

\- Ya le dije señor, que lo que tiene que hacer es encender un fósforo. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

\- ¡Señor operador, creo que el símbolo de la llama y la calavera que vi en la entrada me dicen que no debo hacerlo!

\- ¡No le hagas caso! - respondió Oscar, despreocupado – Eso es solo propaganda subliminal que promueve la paranoia. No hay cuidado.

\- En serio Oscar, creo que él tiene razón ¿No sería mejor que use una linterna o algo así?

Oscar miró a Tanya, quien se encontraba a su lado mientras atendía la llamada

\- ¡Silencio Tanya! ¡Esta es mi llamada, no la tuya! - se dirigió al cliente – Ejem... como decía, ¡Use un fósforo y podrá hallar la fuga de gas! A menos que sea tan cobarde que-

\- ¿Cobarde? ¡Nadie me llama cobarde! - se podía oír el ruido de una caja de fósforos - ¡Voy a encontrar la fuga y el jefe me felicitará por-

El ruido de una explosión, seguida por una interferencia supuso el fin de la llamada. Tanya se llevó una mano al rostro:

\- Te lo dije...

\- Mira el lado bueno – dijo Oscar alegre – Al menos encontró la fuga.

\- Oscar, ¿Esta es la forma en la que tratas a tus clientes? No me extraña que el Jefe te odie tanto...

\- Cuando te toque trabajar en serio y lidiar con tiburones mutantes, me entenderás.

\- ¿Tiburones mutantes? ¿De que estas-

\- ¿Que hay Roberto? - intervino Rebeca, quien entró en la oficina - ¿Como vas con tu trabajo?

\- ¡Mi nombre es Oscar!

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Tanya

Rebeca miró a Tanya.

\- ¡Oh! Debes ser la chica nueva. - estrechó su mano – Soy Rebeca, la supervisora de Ignacio

\- ¡OSCAR!

\- ¿Por que lo llama así? - preguntó nuevamente Tanya

\- Lo hago a propósito todo el tiempo.

\- Hmm, entiendo.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿Y por que hablas con acento alemán? O ruso... o lo que sea

\- Siempre me dicen eso todo el tiempo... - la chica de casco vinotinto miró al suelo por unos segundos en señal de exasperación – Me llamo Tanya, y vengo de Königsgorod,

\- Oh que bien, ¿Y Horacio ha intentado hacer algo contigo? ¿Como poner en práctica sus libros de literatura japonesa?

Oscar intervino molesto.

\- ¡OYE! ¡Para empezar, no hemos hecho más que trabajar! Bueno, solo atendimos una llamada... ¡Pero eso cuenta!

\- Aja. - afirmó Rebeca con sarcasmo

\- Y en segundo lugar, por muy buena que esté, yo jamás saldría con una pequeña como esta!

Tanya miró a su preparador.

\- Oscar... ¿Me acabas de llamar pequeña?

\- Bueno, supongo que la armadura te hace ver más alta, pero según tu carnet, el que midas 1,63 metros siendo una europea creo que-

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Oscar fue golpeado a gran velocidad contra la pared, agrietándola. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, una mano metálica apretaba su cuello a través de la armadura, levantándolo del suelo. La mano emitía un brillo blanco del interior y soltaba trazas de vapor, seguidas por ruidos que recordaban a los engranajes de un reloj. Oscar, quien apenas podía respirar, luchaba por quitar la mano de Tanya de encima, sin éxito.

\- Oscar, "cyka blyat"... Hay cosas que si tolero y hay otras que no... - decía Tanya – El que me llames enana por la raza de mi padre, no me molesta. ¡Pero si haces cualquier referencia a mi estatura, te amarraré a la parte delantera de un tren colgando de tus gónadas!

Oscar no podía hablar bien, pero pudo escucharse un leve "Si, ya entendí", por lo que Tanya lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Rebeca, quien había visto la escena sin mover siquiera un dedo, expresó su asombro con entusiasmo:

\- ¡Vaya! Eres fuerte Tanya ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Guantes de vapor... - respondió la joven europea, con un tono más aliviado tras haberse desahogado – Yo los inventé y los incorporé al traje.

\- No se oye nada mal. - se dirigió a Oscar – Oye Oscar, sé que es tu responsabilidad, pero ¿No te importaría si me llevo a Tanya por un momento para que conozca las oficinas?

Oscar no podía responder, estaba aturdido y débil por la falta de aire, posiblemente la presión del ahorcamiento le dañó la tráquea y aún no recuperaba su estado original, por lo que no pudo soltar mas que un ruido indescriptible de su garganta.

\- Mmm... no creo que le importe. - concluyó Rebeca - Vamos Tanya, te enseñaré el comedor.

Las dos chicas se iban yendo, conversando sobre el funcionamiento de los guantes. Oscar seguía en el suelo, mareado y débil.

\- No... debo... llamarla... pequeña...


	4. 04 - Llamada Entrante

EPISODIO 04 – LLAMADA ENTRANTE

\- Operadora, comuniqueme con el empleado Yonailker... ¡Dije Yonailker, no Jonathan!

El Jefe se encontraba en su propia oficina, hablando por teléfono. Parecía molesto, pero a la vez preocupado. Era común verlo así en situaciones en las que Oscar estuviera implicado, principalmente por los destrozos provocados a la empresa por este. No obstante, su atención estaba dirigida hacia otra situación de igual importancia.

\- ¿Yonailker? ¿Me escuchas? - llamó el Jefe por teléfono – Si... ¡Dije tu nombre perfectamente! ¡No me hinches las pelotas! Grrr... olvidalo. Quería preguntarte si los radares funcionan en orden. Ajá... Sí... ¿Qué cosa? No, es que el empleado Sebastián no ha llegado todavía. Intenté comunicarme con él, pero ni siquiera lo puedo localizar... Mmm, es extraño. Debería... ¿Eh? ¡Que no soy tu "pana" ni estoy "aweboneado"! ¡Argh...! ¡Tienes suerte que sos el único en un radio de 5 naciones que puede operar nuestros radares, sino metería tu lengua en una trituradora de...! ¡Que no se lo que significa "burda e' fino"!

El jefe tomó un suspiro, hablando con más paciencia:

\- Solo, vos mantenme informado ante cualquier problema ¿Esta bien? ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME "PURE"! - colgó el teléfono y dijo para sí – Es por esto que detesto a los "tukkis" como empleados... Iré a ver como le va al imbécil guiando a Tanya...

No tardó mucho en llegar, puesto que había tomado un atajo, el cual siempre usaba para acceder a la oficina de Oscar desde su propio lugar de trabajo para sorprenderlo cuando menos lo esperaba. Este atajo lo empleó múltiples veces en el pasado cuando hacía el papel de supervisor de Oscar.

\- Oscar, ¿Cómo te va... - miró a los lados, en busca de la europea - ¿En donde esta Tanya? ¿Y por que te encontrás en el suelo doblado como cucaracha muerta en lugar de estar trabajando?

\- Tanya... aplasta... cuellos... - decía Oscar, entrecortadamente – Dolor... intenso...

\- ¡Oscar, levántate o saco la torreta!

El empleado se levantó con velocidad como por arte de magia.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! ¡AUCH! - se pudo escuchar el ruido de una articulación doblándose – Mi cuello...

\- Ahora bien... ¿Dónde está Tanya?

Oscar se acomodaba el cuello

\- Se fue con Rebeca hace unas horas... - dijo – Ella le está enseñando las instalaciones. Deben estar en el comedor o algo así.

\- Enseñand-... ¡Nghh! - gruñó el jefe – ¡Se supone que Tanya es tu responsabilidad pedazo de imbécil! Al menos está en buenas manos, pero... ¡Ve a buscarla de inmediato antes que te castre con una cuchara, miserable saco de mierda!

\- ¡Entendido jefe! ¡Voy voy voy!

Oscar, temeroso, se disponía a obedecer al Jefe yendo a la salida de la oficina, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Oh mierda... ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Ve y atiende al cliente Oscar, luego ve a buscar a Tanya.

Triste y molesto a la vez, Oscar fue de vuelta a su puesto, a fin de atender la llamada en la pantalla.

\- Ayuda Mundial, en que puedo servirle...

Una voz aguda e infantil sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Holaaaa!

\- ¡Dame el teléfono Nuevo, que lo arruinarás todo! - dijo otra voz más grave y enojada

\- ¡Pero Teniente! ¡Yo quiero hablar por el teléfono esta vez!

\- Nuevo, tenemos suerte que pudimos robar una radio de aquella base azul y salir sin siquiera ser detectados. ¡Por una vez y SOLO una vez, quiero que las cosas salgan bien sin que tú, el engendro o el tanque me arruinen la ocasión, así que YO HABLARÉ!

\- ¿Ayuda Mundial? - preguntó nuevamente Oscar - ¿En que puedo servirle?

\- ¿Alo? ¡Aleluya! ¡Al fin me comunico con alguien que no sea este trio de tarados!

\- ¿De verdad? Que pena arruinarle la fiesta, porque nuestras operadoras... - Oscar se interrumpió para ver la torreta del jefe apuntando a su oreja – Q-quiero decir, ¡Muchas gracias por llamar a Ayuda Mundial, soy Oscar su operador de llamadas! ¿En que puedo servirle?

\- Buenos días. Soy el Teniente Ramírez de las fuerzas especiales ODST. Necesito comunicarme con el alto mando para solicitar una evacuación inmediata de un operativo.

\- ¡Teniente! - sonó de nuevo la voz aguda - ¡Se olvida de mi!

\- ¡Cierra la boca idiota! ¡Que tu ni siquiera mereces estar a mi lado!

Unas voces extrañas, entre ellas una robótica y otra propia de un tiburón mutante capaz de hablar, sonaron al otro lado del teléfono

\- ¡Oye! - dijo la voz de tiburón - ¿Que hay de mi?

\- ¡Y de mi! - habló la voz robótica

\- ¡Callate engendro mutante! - respondió enojado el Teniente - ¡Ni siquiera perteneces a los ODST! ¡Te uniste a nuestro equipo solo porque este imbécil me lo pidió!

\- ¡Holaaaa! - saludó de nuevo el Novato

\- Y en cuanto a ti Tanque – volvió a hablar el Teniente - Vos serías una buena adición a nuestro ejercito, si no fuera porque ¡TU DISPARAS A TODO LO QUE SE MUEVE!

\- Ah, no exagerés... Yo no soy tan... - se interrumpió por unos segundos - ¡Cuervo intruso detectado! ¡Iniciando descarga innecesaria de munición antitanque!

Se oyeron varios disparos en secuencia, acompañados del sonido burlón de un cuervo esquivando una serie de proyectiles en su dirección. La voz del Teniente sonaba molesta.

\- ¡DEJA DE DISPARAR! ¡HARÁS QUE NOS DETECTEN!

Entre el ruido proveniente de la llamada a la que atendía Oscar, este miró al Jefe, que también se hallaba confundido por aquellos clientes tan... "raros".

\- Señor... ¿Ramírez? - habló Oscar – Nosotros solo atendemos llamadas, no somos una operadora para comunicarnos con el alto mando de las ODST de este sector. Aunque si lo desea podemos enviar un equipo de rescate para...

\- ¡Alto ahí intrusos!

Unas nuevas voces se sumaron al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡No disparen! ¡No disparen! - gritó el Teniente - ¡Tan solo queríamos usar su radio!

\- ¿Usarla o robarla? ¡No tenemos tiempo para sus mentiras!

\- ¡Oh mira Church! - dijo otra voz, que sonaba algo callada y tonta – ¡Ellos tienen consigo a otro "mordisquitos"! ¿Crees que haga que Tucker tenga otro hijo?

\- ¡Por el amor de dios Caboose! - se unió una tercera voz más irritante - ¡No metas a Junior en esto! ¡Y ya tuve suficiente con esos dolores de la otra vez!

\- ¡Pero miralo Tucker! ¡Tiene sus ojos y su nariz!

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué todos me miran? - habló de nuevo la voz mutante - ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos idiotas!

\- ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Puedo entender lo que dice! - repitió la voz tonta - ¡Soy capaz de hablar alien!

\- Callate Caboose - dijo la primera voz – En cuanto a ustedes, más les vale devolvernos la radio si no quieren que-

\- ¡ABRAN PASOOOOOO! ¡ESTE JEEP NO TIENE FRENOS!

Tras varios disparos y cañonazos, la llamada fue cortada, dejando un ruido blanco en el teléfono.

\- Jefe... - dijo Oscar, confundido - ¿Esa última voz no le sonó como la de...?

\- Si Oscar, ese era Sebastián. - respondió firmemente - Hace más de un día que se encuentra desaparecido luego de partir en una misión. No localizábamos su señal, por lo que era necesario hallar una pista de su paradero.

\- Y parece que fue pura casualidad que lo encontráramos gracias a esa llamada por parte de ese ODST.

\- Así es. Por lo que debes ir en su búsqueda.

\- Si así es, ya que... - Oscar se interrumpió por un instante - ¡Oye espere un segundo Jefe! No estará sugiriendo que vaya a ese lugar, en medio de lo que parece un conflicto alocado entre un montón de imbéciles, para rescatar a Germán. ¿O sí?

\- No te lo sugiero, te ordeno que vayas ahí.

\- ¡Pero jefe! Sebastián se las puede arreglar solo. ¿Le mencioné que eran imbéciles?

\- Son gente de tu tipo, te acostumbrarás.

\- Pero...

\- Un pero más... - el Jefe elevó la voz - ¡Y te colgaré de tus huevos en la parte frontal de una locomotora!

\- Ehhh... Jefe, esa amenaza ya es propiedad de Tanya.

\- Bien, entonces... ¡Te colgaré de tus huevos en la parte frontal de un tren eléctrico!

Oscar calló por unos segundos

\- Esta bien, iré a por Tanya.

No hizo falta que lo hiciera, ella y Rebeca estaban llegando por un pasillo de la oficina.

\- ¿Entonces sabes pilotear biplanos y tanques de combate? - preguntaba Rebeca, entusiasmada

\- No solo eso "freund" - respondió Tanya - yo podría fabricarlos si tuviera los materiales necesarios.

\- No te creo, eso lleva demasiado trabajo.

\- Una vez fabriqué un girocóptero, "Rebeka". No recuerdo los detalles, pero...

\- ¡Tanya! - intervino Oscar – Disculpa por interrumpirte, pero tenemos trabajo

Tanya miró a Oscar y luego al Jefe.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Ya sabrán arreglarlo ustedes, me vuelvo a mi oficina. – dijo el jefe, a la vez que se retiraba de la oficina.

\- ¿Al fin te entusiasmas Horacio? - preguntó burlonamente Rebeca, soltando una pequeña risa

\- ¡Oye Rebeca! - protestó Oscar - ¡Para tu información, no quería ir a esta misión para rescatar a Rogelio! Pero en vista que mis bolas están en juego, me temo que tendré que hacerlo. ¡Así que puedes quedarte cómoda pensando en las tragedias que me puedan surgir en esta misión en esta base!

\- ¡Calma calma Olivio! - Rebeca se acercó a Oscar – Al menos te irá bien con Tanya a tu lado, ella es más ingeniosa de lo que piensas.

Oscar bajó la voz

\- No le habrás dicho nada que pueda ser usado en mi contra, ¿O si?

\- Mmmm, puede que sí, puede que no. - contestó en un tono que sonaba irritante para Oscar.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Maldita perra! - se dirigió a la puerta - ¡Vámonos Tanya! ¡Tenemos un empleado al que rescatar!

Mientras Tanya se iba, se despidió de Rebeca, que los observaba mientras se iban a través de los pasillos. Cuando se aseguró que se hubieran ido, dijo para sí:

\- Je... Es hilarante como piensa él... En realidad no le he dicho nada, de por si Tanya no sabe más de tecnología que de la un mundo Steampunk. Eso es más suficiente para irritar a Oscar en su misión.

 _(P.D: El Steampunk es un género literario que se basa principalmente en la época Victoriana [1837-1901], aunque a veces ese período se extiende hasta poco después de la Primera Guerra Mundial [1914-1918]. En el Steampunk, predomina la tecnología del vapor, los dirigibles y los engranajes, en algunos casos también se emplea la electricidad, pero no al nivel de desarrollar aparatos electrónicos sofisticados. De ahí lo que dice Rebeca, al hallarse en un mundo donde la cibernética y la electrónica son la base de todo.)_


End file.
